The Songs that Sing Our Life
by fluffydog241
Summary: Kagome, has returned to the feudal era after three years of separation. What adventures await her? Inu/Kag Mir/San
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to my first seriously taken fan fiction. My last one was my first so I guess this makes this one my second, but that does not matter, because it is going to be so much better than my first! Please forgive my grammar, I am not the best writer, but my writing will improve in time I guess.

I do not own Inuyasha All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, and who ever else has rights to Inuyasha

Kagome dragged her feet as she walked into the well house. "Its been three years already..." She mumbled to herself putting her hands at the rim of the well. "Yes, three years since I defeated Naraku, three years since I destroyed the jewel, and three years since I have seen Inuyasha." Releasing her grip on the well she sighed. 'Its been so long, would they even want me to come back?' Kagame wondered to herself. "Oh Inuyasha, i miss you so much." She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. 'If i could return there, would I go back? If I did go back, would he still love me?' She opened her eyes hearing a door open behind her. "Kagame? What are you doing down here sweetie?" Her mom said sweetly while walking down the steps. Kagame looked down at the well, and gasped. 'The sky, I can see the sky!' Her mom advanced on her. "What are you looking at Kagame?" Her mom said softly. "Mama...Look, its the sky.. I can see the sky." Mama took hold of her daughters shoulders, sighing. "Mama, I've been thinking..." Mama smiled at her. "I Understand."

-Mean While-

"Doggy, doggy!" Miya, and Lina pulled at Inuyasha's ears. "Hey could you do something about the twins!" Inuyasha stated annoyed. "Sorry Inuyasha, girls he is not a toy." Sango said giggling to her daughters. Inuyasha sniffed a couple times, with wide eyes. "Alright girls go slay the fox." Inuyasha said throwing the twins at shippo, then took off towards the well. 'That scent, it can't be, no, it has to be it.' He ran fast towards the well, taking in the scent, her scent, Kagame's scent. Looking at the well, sensing her presence, he held out a hand. As he Suspected he felt her hand take his, and he pulled Kagame out of the well. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, were you waiting for me?" Kagame said softly, smiling at him. 'Kagame.' "Idiot, what have you been doing all this time?" He stated, more than asked, pulling her into a big hug. Kagame melted into his embrace. She pulled away slowly smiling at him. "Kagame, your back!" "Kagame!" "Kagame is that really you!" She turned around to see all her friends coming towards her. "Sango!" Kagame ran into her friend's embrace hugging her tight, then looking to the closest person to her. "Miroku!" She pulled away from Sango, and gave her matured friend a hug. Looking to the side she saw Shippo. "Oh, Shippo! You have grown so much!" the fox demon ran at her and jumped into her arms. "Kagame! your back! I missed you so much, but i knew you would return!" Shippo admited hugging his mother like friend. Pulling away from shippo, and setting him down, she looked back at Inuyasha to see him approaching. "Kagame..." was all he could say, but it was all he needed to say. He put a hand on her cheek, and kissed her from the neck to her lips. "Inu-inuyasha." Kagame said smiling. "Why don't we take you back to the village, I'm sure Kaede would love to see you." Sango said, leading her friends back to the village.

They all walked through the village, receiving looks of astonishment. "Guess you were the last person they thought they would see walking through the village again." Miroku said chuckling. "Well I can't blame them, we probably looked like that too." Shippo stated. They walked into kaede's hut. she was faced the other way cleaning. "Hey old hag, I got someone you might like to see." Inuyasha said happily. Kaede turned around, about to bite Inuyasha's head off for calling her "old hag" but immediately stopped when she saw Kagame. "Kagame! What a surprise!" Kaede said happily embracing the young woman. "Oh kaede it's good to see you too!" Kagome said returning the hug. Releasing her kagome looked at sango, finally asking the question she should have asked earlier. "It seems you have been busy? Will you introduce me?" Kagome said happily. "Oh yes I have, this one on my back is Shinsco. These two trouble makers are Miya, and Lina." Sango stated pointing at each child as she introduced them. "Nice you meet you girls!" Kagome said getting head to head height with the twins. "It is nice to meet you too, lady Kagome!" Lina said Happily. "Uh, it nice to meet you too." Miya said shyly. Kagome looked at them, sending smiled towards them, then got up. Inuyasha came forward. "Now I think we all know she is staying with-" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted by shippo. "Me! Me! She is staying with me!" Inuyasha sent him a glare. "Now, now shippo, I'm not sure where i am staying." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha, and Shippo. "For now lets all just enjoy each other's company!" Miroku said, with Kaede nodding.

-Later, at night time-

"Wow im stuffed!" Kagome said as she walked hand in hand with Inuyasha outside the hut. "I'll say, thats the best meal I have had in ages!" Inuyasha said praising Kaede's cooking even though the old priestess was not with them at the moment to hear it. Smiing, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and ran far into the forest, until they got their special spot. "The sacred tree... where we met." Kagome said quietly, but loud enough for Inuyasha's ears to catch. "The place, that is going to be even more special now." Inuyasha said to her. She looked at him confused, but then gasped as he got to one knee. "Kagome, I have been waiting to do this for three whole years. I have played this scene on and on in my head. I love you so much." Inuyasha admitted and took kagome's hand. "Kagome, the girl of my dreams, the only one for me, Will you be my wife, and mate?" He asked smiling at her. 'Oh my gosh, is he really proposing to me?' Kagome's throat was clogged, but she pushed through, and nodded. "Yes." She finally chocked out. Smiling Inuyasha got up and kissed her roughly, but passionately. Kagome melted into the kiss, clinging on to his haori tightly. Breaking the kiss, Kagome looked into his eyes, and smiled taking his hand. "Lets return, the others are waiting, and we can break the news to them." Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha smiled back, as they walked back to the village, enjoying each other's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Welcome back! So I wanted to make a few things clear. This fan fiction will include lemons in the future so be warned. Also, I do not have an uploading schedule, so I will just upload when I feel like it, but there won't be huge gaps between chapters, maybe a day, or if I'm really feeling it I will do multiple chapters a day. As you can tell I am not the best author, but I am still young. Advice would be very helpful, but nothing but constructive criticism please! I am Also open to suggestions, so feel free to leave some in the comments! Well, thats all! Here is chapter 2, oh and remember to Rate, review and follow! Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters from Inuyasha sadly, however I do own characters I create obviously.

Walking in the door of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha smiled. "Hey Kaede, I think we are going to need another hut!" He said smirking. "Ah, and the reason is obvious seeing as both of you are crazily happy." Kaede pointed out. Kagome looked at Sango's reaction as Kaede said that. "So, your saying that you two are going to be...?" Sango questioned. "Married!" Kagome practically screamed. "Congratulations!" Miroku said walking up to hug Kagome friendly. "Congratulations Miss Kagome, and puppy!" The twins said together, smiling. "Thank you girls!" Kagome said looking at the twins. "So, um, Sango, I was wondering if you were interested in helping me plan the we-" "Of Course!" Sango said happily, cutting Kagome off. "Thanks so much! I uh, don't really know how weddings work in this era, so I will need a little help" Kagome laughed embarrassed. "Ye have nothing to worry about child, we will help you." Kaede said. Inuyasha put his hands in his sleeves and blushed. "Whats your problem?" Miroku questioned him, smirking at the way his friend was blushing. "I, uh, n-nothing." Inuyasha said blushing a bit darker. 'If I'm also going to make her my mate, doesn't that mean I have to have sex with her? Im ready, but is she?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome approached him and kissed his cheek. "Hey, you okay?" She asked kindly. "Uh, yeah, don't worry about it, i'll talk to you about it later." Inuyasha told Kagome, and leaned closer to her planting a kiss on her neck. Kagome had to hold in a moan, so instead shivered. 'Yes, that is where I want to put the mark.' Kaede interrupted his thoughts. "About that hut you two need. How big do ye need the hut to be? Im sure the villagers would not mind making it big, as long as you help them Inuyasha, and protect our village." Kaede said to the two. "If helping out means we get a larger hut, and if a larger makes Kagome happy, I would deffinently help out." Inuyasha told the miko. "Yes, I figured that much out, but how big?" Kaede asked. Thinking back to Kagome's house Inuyasha assumed what kagome would like in a hut. "How about a bedroom for us, one bed only obviously, a room for Shippo." Shippo smiled happily as Inuyasha said that. "a spare bedroom with multiple beds for guest, and a suitable eating/cooking area." Inuyasha suggested. "Wow Inuyasha, thats a lot, I hope you enjoy working, because thats what you are going to be doing to get this, as for the hut, it shall be ready in a few days if you help." Kaede informed Inuyasha, and Kagome. Smiling Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and kissed each finger. "For the time being, ye may sleep in my hut." Kaede told them.

Inuyasha sat down on the sleeping mat in the corner of Kaede's hut. Kagome laid down next to him, leaving some room for him when he decided to sleep. "Hey." Inuyasha said looking down at her. "Hey. Something on your mind Inu?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice, not to wake up Kaede. "Are you sure you want to... well, mate? That is a commitment that last forever, and its not looked at as the best thing. A Miko married to a filthy half breed like me. I don't want to destroy you. A good thing though, is well, you don't become half demon, but you live longer and age slowly like me. Still, I don't want you to commit to me like that if you don't want to or...I don't know, just, a-are you willing to be with me like that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Why would you even ask me that? Of course I want to be with you like that. You are the only one I love, and the only one I will love, just promise my you will love me forever. Please. I love you so much!" Kagome pleaded Inuyasha. "Of course I will love you forever, if you want, we can mate on the night of our wedding. It would be inappropriate for us to mate before it." Inuyasha told Kagome. She smiled at him and nodded. Inuyasha smiled back and took her into his arms. She fell asleep fast, but it took Inuyasha a couple hours to join her. In the mean time, he watched her sleep, and took in her scent, for it relaxed him. He snuggled his head into her neck and fell asleep, entangled with her.

Kaede woke up to the sound of Rin's voice. "Lady Kaede? Are you in here? I have returned from my trip." Kaede heard Rin say. "Yes, I am in here, you may come in, but I ask you to be quiet, we have a guest." Kaede answered Rin Loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough for others not to. Rin entered, and gasped at the sight in front of her. it was Inuyasha and Kagome asleep, holding each other, and entangled in each other's arms. "Lady Kagome has returned!" Rin whispered to herself happily, and excited. "Yes, she returned yesterday, have ye and Sesshomaru caught up?" Kaede asked the young girl. "Yes, we have, he is going to come into the village today actually. May I wake kagome up? I really want to talk to her, and greet her." Rin asked. "It is best to let them rest, although They will wake soon I'm guessing, Inuyasha himself would be waking up around now, and would wake Kagome up too, probably." Kaede told Rin. Quietly, Rin made it over to Kaede, and sat next to her. They both waited for the couple to wake, together, until Kaede decided to start breakfast. A couple minutes after Kaede started cooking Inuyasha woke up. He glanced down at his sleeping maiden, and kissed her neck, then looked up at rin. "So, you have returned Rin, would you like me to, you know, wake Kagome up?" Inuyasha asked Rin. "Yes please, I would love to say hi to her it has been ages!" She replied. Inuyasha nodded, and started caressing Kagome's face whispering for her to get up. Kagome's eyes slowly looked up, to meet with Amber eyes staring back down at her. "Good morning Lovely." He said to her as she smiled at him. "We have someone who would like to say hi." He told her smiling. Kagome pushed herself up and looked at the girl staring at her smiling. "Rin! Oh my goodness!" Kagome got up completely, running to embrace the young girl. "Kagome! It has been so long! I hope you have been doing well over the years!" Rin said happily to Kagome. Kagome hugged the girl a little tighter, then released her. Hearing someone else enter, Kagome turned to the entrance of the hut, who she saw surprised her, but she smiled at the person. "It's been a long time,"

"Sesshomaru"


	3. Updates

Hey guys sorry I have not updated, I'm out of town so it is kind of hard, I will upload a chapter on Saturday, for the mean time, make sure to leave some advice or suggestions!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay! I was on vacation at the beach, and did not have any time to update! I just want to give a huge thanks to my reviewers and followers! I am so glad this story is going to well! Remember to Rate, Review, and follow! Well, here is the longly delayed chapter 3! Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at the daiyoukai with a smile. "It has been a long time, girl." Sesshomaru stated to her, words sounding empty, if you really listened though, you could tell he was a bit happy to see her. Kagome kept the smile on her face not offended by being called girl. "Well, I see you have left Rin in the village. Feel free to say why?" Kagome asked. 'I thought he would take her with him, but i guess I was wrong.' Kagome thought to herself, waiting for an answer from the inu lord. "She will choose her path when she is older." Sesshomaru replied to Kagome, then turned his eyes to his half-brother. "So I see you have chosen?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him straight in the eye, as if sending a message to his brother, just by looking at him. "I see, I respect your choice." Sesshomaru told him, receiving a nod from Inuyasha. Kagome looked confused, but shrugged it off. "I will be going now." Sesshomaru said turning to rin. "Be careful." He said, then was off. Looking at Inuyasha, Kagome smiled. "So, what choice is he talking about?" she asked him, receiving a blush from the hanyou. "Nothing, it doesn't matter, lets just eat." Inuyasha said blushing red.

Kagome, and Inuyasha ate the breakfast that Kaede prepared, said goodbye to Rin, then headed to Sango, and Miroku's hut. "So, how have you two been?" Miroku asked Kagome, and Inuyasha. "Well, and you? I know it must get busy over here being the father of two lively twins, and a new born!" Kagome replied to Miroku then shifted her gaze to Sango. She was holding Shinsco in one arm, and making lunches for the twins with the other. "Yes it gets very lively as you see, I need another arm!" Sango said exhausted. Kagome laughed and looked over to the silent hanyou. "Hey, you okay?" She asked putting a hand on his arm to get his attention. Inuyasha looked over to her, mind busy. "I could have sworn I just smelled a youkai, but I guess it was nothing." He told her. Sango put Shinsco in their bed, and joined the other three on the floor. The four chatted about life, and caught up, making plans for the wedding, and talking about how many kids they want, or want to get rid of. "Wait, there it is again, the scent of a bear youkai!" Inuyasha said standing up. Miroku, Kagome, and Sango looked at him, and stood up also. "Yes, I am definitely sensing a demonic aura now!" Miroku said looking towards the hut door. And thats when they heard it. The village bell, saying there was a youkai in the village, or close. They all ran outside, to see people running into huts, and hiding. "Its over there!" Sango Pointed toward the forest. There they could see a huge bear demon approaching them. "Alright bear, bear, you ready to die?" Inuyasha said approaching the demon, sword swung over shoulder casually. "Give me the girl!" The bear growled out looking at Kagome. "She holds sacred powers I wish to have!" The bear said swinging his paw at her. Inuyasha jumped infant of Kagome, blocking the attack. "Over my dead body!" Inuyasha screamed at the bear, thrusting his sword at it quickly. The bear dodged, and quickly swung his paw at Kagome again, hitting her across the chest leaving three claw marks. Kagome fell back putting her hand to her chest feeling blood coming quickly out the wounds. "Kagome!, Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed at her. 'My vision...Inuyasha...Guys... I can't... I can't speak or move... why-' Kagome thought but passed out from blood loss. "Oh no, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to run to her, remembered he had to kill the demon, before worse things happened. "You will pay, feel the wrath of my wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled, using the wind scar on the bear. The bear was cut into bits, and pieces. "Its over..." Sango said, rushing to Kagome's side, along with Inuyasha, and Miroku. "We need to get her to kaede...now!" Miroku said as they lifted her. Inuyasha was horrified, and his face said it all. 'Please be okay Kagome...'

"Ye need to place her here!" Kaede commanded as the three lowered Kagome to the ground. Kaede removed Kagome's shirt, and examined the wounds. "This is bad, do ye know what type of bear youkai it was?" She asked turning to Inuyasha. "A bear youkai... I don't know what type. Whats wrong? Will Kagome be Okay?" Inuyasha yelled at the old woman, demanding an answer. Kaede, took a cloth, trying to stop the bleeding. "I don't know if she will be okay, I do need bandage wrap though, immediately! This is not good, she is poisoned with a poison called Hisumanaru." Kaede said, looking at her blood stained hands. Inuyasha got bandage wrap quickly, and handed it to Kaede. Kaede removed Kagome's bra, then started wrapping up Kagome's wound. Blood soaked through the bandages, but was soon covered with more bandaging. Inuyasha listed to her soft, and slow heart beat. "Damn, why does everything bad have to happen now? she just fucking returned and now this!" He said filled with rage. Sango approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She will be okay, I know she will. I need to take care of the kids, I will tell shippo what happened, and send him over with Kirara okay?" Sango said smiling at the inu. He nodded, then looked at the monk. He seemed to be deep in thought, but Inuyasha shrugged it off. Rin approached Kagome, cleaning up the dried blood, and changing the sheets. She looked up at the hanyou to see teary eyes. "Inuyasha, she will be okay, I promise." Rin told him, hugging his shoulders. He simply let out his sobs, that were held in for too long. Rin held him for about an hour, then went to bed. "Inuyasha, I have heard of this poison... I remember now, it causes the person who has it in their system to die in three hours from the time it is applied, but I only know one way to cure it... It is dangerous, I don't know if you can do it." Miroku said looking up to his crying friend. "W-What *sob*d-do i*sob*h-have t-to*sob*do?" Inuyasha asked the monk taking in air, shakily.

"You would have to mate Kagome."


End file.
